1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for handling stacks of poultry coops containing live birds; and more particularly, it relates to an apparatus for handling stacks of poultry coops outside the processing area to automatically remove the birds from the coops and route the coops to a restacking station.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, in the handling of poultry coops containing live chickens or the like brought to a poultry processing plant, it has been the case that the coops are removed from a trailer with a fork lift and manually onto a conveyor that moves the coops into the processing area of the plant. Inside the processing plant, the coops are opened and the birds manually removed. As a consequence of this technique for unloading poultry coops, a large number of people are required at the unloading dock and in the processing area. Also, as a result of the need to speed the unloading of coops, rough handling typically results creating a risk of damage to the birds and to the coops.
One attempt to alleviate the problem of high labor and damage in connection with the handling and unloading of poultry coops brought to the processing plant is the poultry coop unstacking machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,097. There is disclosed an apparatus for receiving tiered stacks of poultry coops at an unloading area, conveying them one tier at a time, and unstacking each tier onto a distribution system that carries the coops into the poultry processing plant. More specifically, the poultry coop handling apparatus disclosed therein receives stacked coops on a conveyor. The tiers of coops are conveyed single file to a lift platform where each tier is elevated. As the tier reaches the top of the elevator tower, the top coop is engaged by a belt and wheels moving it onto a conveyor. After each coop is so moved, the elevator descends to pick-up another tier. The unstacked coops are then conveyed into the processing plant without manual effort.
Although this apparatus obviates some labor in the handling of the coops, much man power is still required in the overall operation which also involves removing the birds from the coops and readying the coops for restacking. Accordingly, a poultry coop handling system for use at a processing plant which substantially automatically receives coops, removes the birds therefrom, and routes the coops to a place for restacking would be highly desirable.